How to: Survive Zombie Apocalypse, Vampire Edition
by ourladysalvatore
Summary: Elena wakes up with amnesia in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, and finds her self having to rely on the Salvatore brothers. Zombies, Vampires, and Romance. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

AN:

So, I have a weird fascination with zombies and zombie shows/books. I don't know if that's just me, or if everybody is going to hate this idea for a story, but I thought I would give it a shot. Read it or you know, don't. It's totally up to you, but if you do read it, lemme know what you think! Oh, and I don't know how to reply to reviews (grr, i'm new) but just so you know I really appreciate people taking their time out to review/favorite and all that junk! And if anyone read my first story, the second chapter should be up by this weekend or before(:

P.S: No zombies in this chapter, little gore in the beginning but not much! Zombie next chapter though.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything

* * *

"Beep, beep, beep, beep." Elena's head throbbed as she slowly gained consciousness. Her body felt like she was half dangling, being held by a tight strap across her torso. She breathed in a couple times then slowly opened her eyes, what she saw was terrifying. She was in a large vehicle which she presumed was an SUV and sitting in the back seat. There were two people in front of her an older man and woman that had to be dead, the amount of blood splattered across the windshield was a good indication. She timidly reached up to her face in an attempt to asses the damage, and gasped in shock at the amount of blood that came off on her fingers. Her face must have been covered in it.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep." There it was again, that annoying noise. She looked around for the source and realized it was the seat belt alarm, the woman wasn't wearing hers which was probably the reason half of her skull was imbedded in the windshield. Elena took a few calming breaths before looking out of her side window, suddenly wishing she hadn't when she noticed the car was leaning precariously off the side of a bridge. Taking a gulp she looked down and saw a river below them.

"Stefan, get moving." Elena whipped her head around in the direction of the noise, groaning in pain at the movement.

"Crap! I think there's one in here!" She heard a voice, definitely male.

"Aw, you afraid of a little zombie Stefy? Just shove the car off the bridge before it gets out." She heard the first voice again, also male. Wait, shove the car off the bridge? Her cars on the bridge!

"No! Help! Someones in here!" She shouted. The next thing she saw was a massive cross bow pointed at her, she barely glimpsed the man holding it before she ducked.

"Don't shoot!" She yelled.

"As long as you're not bitten, I won't." His voice sounded strained.

"I was in a car accident, obviously, I wasn't attacked by an animal." She bit back annoyed. Why did it matter if she was bitten anyways, was he worrying about getting rabies? She decided to risk a peak up at him, he was glancing at her, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. Since the bow was somewhat lowered she could see his face better, he looked about her age with bronzed colored hair and bright green eyes.

"Damon!" He said through clenched teeth. The next thing she knew there was another man standing next to who she presumed was Stefan. He looked to be in his early twenties and had raven black hair, which just helped to make his crystal blue eyes pop even more.

"Lemme guess, too much blood for you." He said to Stefan's back, since he had turned around. _I guess this guy has a problem with blood. _She saw the back of his head quickly move up and down.

"Guess I'll take care of this then." The blue eyed man muttered as he slowly opened her door, causing the car to rock. She clutched at the seat sending a silent prayer to heaven, suddenly remembering her fear of heights.

"Just get me out of this damn car." She said through clenched teeth. His arm came around her, his hand moving to the buckle of the seat belt and she could of sworn he had a cocky half smile on his face.

"I'm going to unbuckle you and it will probably send the car over, so hold onto me and I'll pull you out." He said. Elena's heart started to hammer and she breathed in deeply and nodded to him.

"Okay. One, Two, Three-" It all happened so fast, one second she was sitting in the SUV the next she was clutching onto a man she didn't even know watching the massive car take a nose dive towards the river. She heard the splash and shuttered, happy to be here instead of down there. She remembered the man holding her when she was gently set on the ground. She looked up at him, feeling confused. Why was she in that car anyways? And who were those people? She honestly couldn't remember.

"Um, thanks." She said, after all he did save her. He nodded then added, "So you're sure you're not bitten?" She sighed exasperated, what's with these guys?

"No I haven't been 'bitten', why does it matter anyways?" She said. He gave her an odd look, a this chicks crazy look.

"It matters because you could be infected, and if I'm bringing you with us I'd rather you not turn into some crazed, human flesh hungry monster." He said. It was her turn to look at him like he was crazy. He started talking again though, not giving her an opportunity to respond.

"Speaking of bringing you with us, we should probably get that face of yours cleaned up. Stefan here has a little problem with blood." He had that smirk on his face again. God, was he always so arrogant...and hot? She was pretty sure he was the only man that could pull off that combination. She watched him walk over to a car, it looked like a camaro, and rummage through it. Stefan walked up to him shortly after, they seemed to be having a conversation and she could just make out the words.

"Damon?" Stefan asked. Okay, well at least she knew who Damon was now.

"What brother, can't you see I'm a little busy." Brother? That's weird, she thought, she didn't really see a resemblance.

"Is it just me or does she sound like-" Stefan was about to finish his sentence before Damon interrupted him.

"_Katherine_. No, Not just you, I heard it too." She watched Damon stand up out of the car, producing a water bottle. Elena immediately wondered who Katherine was, and why they thought she sounded like her.

"Stay here, I'll go get her cleaned up." He said over to Stefan. He came closer to her, setting the water bottle down before taking off his shirt. She felt her eyes widen and her sharp intake of breath. Part of her wanted to tell him to put his shirt back on, but all she could think was, _woah he definitely looked good. _He bent down again, his arm lightly brushing her bare shoulder and she couldn't help but to shiver. She didn't know if she should enjoy the little tingles his touch caused, or to be creeped out by them. After all, she barely knew this man. Disregarding her thoughts, Elena looked back up at Damon and noticed him wetting his t-shirt. He keeled down again, and went to press the shirt to her face but paused instead.

"Your face is probably sore, it might be better if you did it." He said, his voice surprisingly softer than before. She nodded her head in agreement before taking the shirt, deciding to just scrub her face quickly. She ignored the burning sensation, wanting to get all the blood off as quick as possible. She was about to ask Damon if it was all gone when she noticed the shocked expression on both of their faces. It would of been almost comical if Elena wasn't worried that she had a gaping hole in her face.

"What?" She looked at both of them, self consciously. It took them a few seconds to somewhat regain composure, Stefan being the first one to speak.

"Katherine?"

AN:

Alright! Let me know what you think, should I continue or no? I probably will anyways, but encouragement is always nice! Thanks for reading.(:


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

So, this story is really fun to write. I haven't exactly decided all the characters that will be in it yet, and some of them I think I'm going to have as zombies. Cause I mean, it's a zombie apocalypse some people have to die. But anyways, I appreciate all the reviews and junk, you guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy(:

* * *

"_Katherine?"_ She asked, confused. She may have had some sort of memory loss, but she was pretty sure her name wasn't Katherine.

"I told you, I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert." She watched Damon slowly nod his head as if he was thinking it over while Stefan just stood there, mouth agape.

"She cant be Katherine, Stefan. She's obviously human." Damon said, grabbing onto her wrist. She ignored the tingles and snatched her hand back, rubbing over the area he touched. The fact that she had just gone through a car accident and was feeling exhausted made her more aggravated than she should have been.

"Obviously human? Why do you both keep talking like crazy people? First you're wondering if I've been bitten, then I supposedly remind you of 'Katherine' whoever the hell that is, and now I'm obviously human? Well, no freaking duh!" and then to be sarcastic she added, "so if I'm human, what does that make you? A vampire?" She was about to laugh before she noticed them exchange a weary glance.

"Wait, you guys don't actually think you're vampires... right?" She watched as they seemed to be having a silent conversation. Damon kept shaking his head no, obviously adamant in his decision to not tell her whatever Stefan was about to tell her.

"We don't think we're vampires Elena, we know we're vampires." Her mouth dropped open in surprise, she quickly snapped it shut when she heard Damon sigh. She stood up, and walked over to the bridge. Elena leaned her body against the railing and watched the still sinking car.

"Oh my god." She said, and then thought, they're crazy. I was rescued by psychopaths, incredibly good looking ones, but psychopaths none the less. She knew she had to get away from them, she just had to figure out how to do it safely. Running obviously wasn't an option, even if she might be fast, there was no way she could out run two men that were in _good _shape.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but chances are you're going to be staying with us. We cant exactly lie about what we are." She heard Stefan say, and almost panicked when she realized they were planning on bringing her with them. She was trying her best to think quickly when she noticed her still bloody appearance and suddenly knew how to get away from them, or at least a head start.

"You're right, it is a lot to take in and I'm not saying I believe you, because I don't" She could tell Stefan was about to say something but put her hand up to stop him, knowing she had to get this out quickly before they noticed she wasn't as calm as she looked.

"but I still need to wash up so can I go down by the river, it'll give me a second to process everything and then we can talk when I'm done." She had her fingers crossed behind her back, hoping they would let her, but by the look on Damon's face she could tell he wasn't really buying it.

"Or," he said, "you can just clean up when we get to the boarding house. I bet you'd prefer a shower then that nasty river water."

"I'd like to get this blood off though" and then remembering Stefan's aversion to blood added, "I'm sure Stefan agrees with me." Stefan visibly flinched when she mentioned this, and she almost felt bad.

"We should probably let her Damon." He said, walking over to lean on the side of the car. She watched Damon scrunch his face up, she could tell he was annoyed with the turn of events.

"_Fine._ Just hurry up, and don't wander."

"Thank you, I'll be right back!" She walked slowly out of their view, trying her best to not seem suspicious. When she reached the cover of the woods, she took off. She hadn't been running long, looking over her shoulder the whole time, when she collided into a mushy mass. She stumbled back, feeling her hands covered with some sort of slimy film and then noticed what she hit. It was a man, hunched over and making a weird groaning noise. She was instantly worried that she might have hurt him.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She said, creeping closer. As soon as the words left her mouth the man whipped around causing her to gasp in shock. His face was hollow making him look emaciated, with large sores on each cheek and his eyes were clouded. She started to back away but didn't get far before he lunged at her, the sudden movement sending her flying back, landing with a hard thud on the ground. He grabbed for her legs, that awful groan getting louder as he got a hold onto one and opened his mouth as if to bite her. She screamed loud and kicked him in the mouth with her other foot, loosening his grip enough for her to scramble up on her back before her grabbed onto her, keeping her down. She screamed again, part of her hoping Damon or Stefan would come and rescue her, even if they were lunatics, she'd prefer them over this guy any day. She frantically searched for something to hit him with, finding a large rock by her head and smashing it into his face, hard. The force wasn't enough though because he was still grabbing at her, mouth agape and slightly drooling. She closed her eyes, preparing herself to feel the sting of a bite when all of a sudden she felt a gust of wind, and then nothing. She opened her eyes, shocked and relieved that she could no longer feel the man on top of her, but then wished she hadn't thought so soon when she saw another all too horrifying scene. Damon was on top of the man that had just attacked her, and she watched as he used his bare hands to rip off his head. She cringed when she heard the sickly snap of the bone. She tried to sit up, her movement causing a twig to snap. The noise alerted Damon and he twisted around with a snarl, she noticed a few new facial features. Like the bright red eyes, little red veins, oh and the elongated canine teeth. Yeah, it was definitely time to run again.

"Believe us now?" She heard Damon say behind her, but she was already running. She hadn't gotten far when she mimicked her movements from earlier. Colliding into a body, but this time the mass was solid. A pair of arms grabbed her before she could fall to the ground, and she instantly struggled against the hold.

"We're not going to hurt you Elena!" She noticed the voice was Stefan's, but continued to beat small punches into his chest.

"What is going on! This, this must be some sort of hallucination caused by the crash. This can't be real!" She slumped into Stefan's chest, feeling oddly safe and afraid. It was a weird combination.

"Stefan, we should just compel her." Damon said, reaching to pull her away from Stefan.

"No! Damon, we cant! She has brain damage, compelling her could make it worse." She ended up in a weird half embrace with both the brothers, and she was starting to feel like walls were closing in on her.

"Compel me? Can I just lie down, I'm just going to lie down." She felt the mosey ground through the back of her shirt, and she blankly stared up at the sky. She couldn't think straight, it felt like the world was crashing down around her, and it was just so overwhelming.

"Elena?" Damon asked, looking down at her. She realized, somewhere in the back of her head, that she should respond but she couldn't find her voice to do so.

"I think she might be in shock?" Stefan said. She could hear the worry in his voice and felt bad, not wanting to cause either of them to worry over her.

_ Wait, you didn't want to worry them Elena? They're monsters, since when did you start caring about monster feelings?_ A voice in her head asked.

_Since those monster saved your life twice now_, another voice said, _and it doesn't hurt that they're both very attractive, especially the one with the blue eyes that makes your stomach do funny little flips._

She was growing increasingly more frustrated, she couldn't even find calm inside her own head. She felt like logic and reality were raging a war inside of her, and she just wanted it all to stop.

"I think we should just take her back to the boarding house. She might be more comfortable with Alaric around." Stefan said, and she was begining to see that he was the level headed thinker in this little group, Damon seemed more like the impulsive one.

"Whatever you say, brother." She watched as Damon leaned down to lift her up, and wanted to giggle at the fact her stare was probably creeping him out a little bit. But of course she couldn't, she felt like there was a weight holding her down, severing the connection between her vocal chords and her brain. Once she was safely in his arms, her head lolled into his chest. It was involuntary, but she didn't mind, the hard plane of his still bare chest felt nice. They hadn't been walking longer than a couple seconds when Damon took off at an incredibly fast speed, a very _inhuman_ speed. If she had any control over her body at that moment, she would have been gasping in surprise when they halted abruptly. She felt the warm air of Damon's breath as he whispered into her ear.

"I probably should have warned you, sorry about that." She wasn't able to see his face, but she was pretty sure if she could, she would have seen a smirk. She was starting to get the feeling that he enjoyed infuriating her.

* * *

They were in the car for about ten minutes before they reached wherever Damon and Stefan were taking her. She felt a cool breeze of air when the door by her feet was opened, the next thing she knew Damon was hovering over her.

"Yoo hoo, Elena? I know you're in there." He said, tapping her forehead to emphasize his point. She wanted nothing more then to glare at him, but she still couldn't figure out how to break free of whatever was holding her. At the same time, she wasn't sure if she wanted to either, once her body started functioning normally she would have to face everything that was going on. Something she definitely wasn't looking forward to.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to carry you again." He said with a smirk. She was annoyed with the butterflies in her stomach he caused, her brain and her body were obviously not on the same page.

"Entertain Alaric for a bit will you, don't tell him about Elena yet, I'd like to get her back to normal before we introduce are new house guest." Damon looked over his shoulder, she figured he was talking to Stefan.

"What, why? What are you going to do with her?" Stefan's voice sounded anxious.

"Relax Steffy, I think I know how to get Elena back." Damon looked down at her with a smile.

"Just, don't hurt her." She heard Stefan's voice behind them.

"Yeah, yeah." Damon once again using his inhuman speed, carried her into a large room and then into the conjoining bathroom. He pulled them both into a large walk in shower and reached over to turn it on, but paused and looked down at her.

"This might be a little cold." He barely got the words out before ice cold water was hitting her skin, shocking her nerves and causing her to sputter.

"Welcome back." He said, but she was more focused on the cold water still streaming down on her.

"Damon, co-cold." She stuttered, feeling her body start to shiver.

"Oh, right." He shifted her in his arms to adjust the water temperature and then glanced down at her.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so." She practically slid down his chest while he lowered her, she looked around awkwardly, not sure what to do with a half naked man in the shower with her.

"You should get cleaned up, I'll go see if me or Stefan have anything that might fit you."

"Damon," She reached out to place her hand on his shoulder but pulled back the last second, in some feeble attempt to have control over her feelings.

"Thank you, for saving my life." She said with a small smile. She may not have known who he was, or what he was exactly, but the fact that he had saved her life certainly meant something. He might have not been the best person out there, but he wasn't the worst either and she couldn't help the fact that she felt safe around him. She thought he looked shocked by her genuine kindness, but he simply nodded his head at her before leaving the bathroom. Once cleaned she stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a large plush towel. She walked out of the bathroom into the large bedroom, and found it empty. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling she was in Damon's room. Looking over at the bed she spotted a pair of folded light gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt. She figured it was left for her, and she quickly got dressed. It wasn't the perfect fit, but it would do for now. She left the room then, on a hunt for someone that could lend her a brush. She made it a few step out of the room before she bumped into someone. God, she had to stop doing that.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." She noticed the man was slightly larger than Damon or Stefan, it must of been the guy they mentioned, Alaric was it? He slowly turned around to face her, and she noticed his confused expression.

"_Elena?"_

* * *

AN:

Thank you for reading!(:


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it took so long!

* * *

"Elena?"

She looked around awkwardly, not sure whether she was supposed to know him or not.

"I'm sorry, but do we know each other?" She asked in her most sincere voice, the last thing she wanted to do was offend him.

"Elena? Its me, Alaric?" He was looking down at her with a shocked and slightly confused expression. Pinching her lips together, Elena glanced down at the ground then back at him, shaking her head in a gesture that said 'sorry but no'. He looked at her for another moment and then abruptly stood up straight, like some fact had just became clear to him. It didn't take long for his face to contort in pure anger, the sight of it gave her a weird sensation, like him being angry was a very unusual thing.

"I'll kill them, I swear I will!" He paused for only a second before he bellowed, "Damon, Stefan!"

She was taken aback by how sudden they appeared, not quite use to the fact that they obviously had certain _abilities. _Damon had a smirk on his face that in the short time she had known him had become his trademark look, and Stefan was eerily calm which also seemed to be his usual demeanor. She was about to thank them for the clothes when Alaric grabbed her wrist and jerked her in front of him, shaking her slightly as if to say 'look, look at her'.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Alaric said, she could tell by his voice that his teeth were clenched.

"How do you know Elena?" Damon said, looking genuinely curious.

"I was dating her aunt Jenna. I was also her history teacher, but that's besides the point."

"My aunt Jenna? History teacher?" Funny how she couldn't seem to remember any of this, well actually it wasn't funny at all.

"What did you guys do? Compel her to forget everything?" Alaric replied. Elena had just about enough with being talked about like she wasn't standing right next to them. She pulled herself out of Ric's grasp and flipped her hair out of her face, revealing the obvious gash on the side of her forehead.

"They didn't 'compel' me, which by the way I still don't know what that even is," she paused, reminding herself to finish what she was trying to say, then added "I was in a car accident, hit my head pretty bad. I can't seem to remember anything besides who I am."

Alaric seemed to except this bit of information, but he was still obviously curious.

"Car accident? Was it just you?" Alaric said, and then looked behind him as if he was expecting someone else to walk out and join their little discussion.

Elena was about to reply before Stefan beat her to it, choosing now to finally speak up. "No, she was in the backseat. There was a man and a woman sitting in the front... both dead."

She started to get a sinking feeling in her stomach when Alaric froze. Something was telling her that whatever he had to say wasn't going to be good. "You didn't happen to notice the vehicle did you?"

"Well, not exactly. It was big though, like an SUV." Stefan said. She noticed that him and Damon had moved closer, obviously wondering like her what the cause of Alaric's mood shift was.

Alaric froze again, but this time turned and looked at Elena before whispering, "Oh,god."

"What?" She, Damon and Stefan all said at the same time.

"Elena, I think those were your parents."

"What?" Was all she could think of to say. Images of the bloody crash bombarded her, she could remember the gruesome scene perfectly. But she couldn't remember the people that were supposed to be her parents, the people that raised her. She couldn't feel regret, or sadness or loss, all she felt was emptiness, every part of her felt empty.

"Elena?" She heard Stefan say, but she decided to turn her head in the opposite direction, afraid that any moment now she would start crying.

"I'm fine, really." Was all she said before she turned around and headed back into Damon's room, shutting the door closed and separating herself from them. She took a look around the room and a choked sob escaped her throat, Elena couldn't remember anything from before, but she was pretty sure she had never felt so alone. She wanted her mom or at least a memory of her, of what it felt like to be comforted and safe. But her memories had been taken away from her, wiped clean from her mind and she didn't know when she would get them back, or even if she ever would. Wiping at her eyes, Elena slowly walked over to the bed, noticing for the first time how tired she was. The large bed looked so inviting that she didn't even care that it was someone else's. She took off the sweatpants that she was wearing and climbed up onto the mattress, tucking herself into the warm blankets. Once she was settled she took in a deep breath, catching remnants of a lingering cologne that was exotic and masculine and purely Damon. She was wrapped in his scent, in the warm cocoon of the blankets and she felt relatively at ease for the first time that day as she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Elena groaned as she felt the bright sunlight pushing on her eyelids, trying to force them open. Her body felt completely relaxed and she wondered how long she had been asleep. The warm sunlight bathed her arms as she laid in a heap on her side. Not quite ready to get up she flipped to her side and snuggled into a solid chest... _wait, solid chest?_

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." She heard a voice and immediately thought_ Damon, _before she hurriedly pushed herself off him into a sitting position.

"Oh my god, Damon! What are you doing here?" Elena said, with a hand partially over her eyes in an attempt to block his well defined chest from view.

"Well since this is my bed, I should be asking what you're doing here." He said. She couldn't tell if he was joking, but he was right, she was in his bed.

She flung her legs over the side of the bed while saying, "You're right, I'm sorry. Its just your bed looked so comfortable and I was so tired."

She was about to stand up when he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into bed.

"Elena, I know... Besides, this bed is big enough for both of us." She watched as he closed his eyes, leaving a smirk on his lips.

Elena had an easy smile on her face, she couldn't help but feel comfortable with him. Relaxing back into the bed she closed her eyes, it wasn't long before she felt a light feather like touch on her forehead. She popped her eyes open to see Damon hovering over her, his eyes gazing at the wound she got from the car accident.

"Damon?" She asked, confused by his sudden interest.

"You know, I can make that go away." He said, this time locking eyes with her.

"What? Another one of your superhuman powers?" She said sarcastically.

"Its all in the blood baby." Damon said with a wink.

"Umm... _ew."_ Was the only thing she could think to say.

"Vampire blood isn't the same as human blood, Elena. It taste..._ different_."

She looked at him with shock clearly all over her face. "What are you saying? That it taste good?"

"Well, I haven't gotten any complaints."

Elena was starting to feel something akin to jealousy, which was odd, so she decided to play it off. "Well, that's disgusting... what other things can vampires do?"

"Hmm, there's that compelling thing you heard us talking about. Which is basically mind control, we cant do it to other vampires, only humans and it doesn't work if they have vervain in their system."

"Vervain?" She asked.

"It's a plant, it weakens vampires and can burn us if it's directly placed on our skin." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Good to know, I'll make sure to stock up." She replied, winking at him.

"Funny." He said in a way that meant it clearly wasn't funny.

"So what about Garlic? and how are you up right now, it's daylight? Oh, and what about crucifixes?" She shot question after question at him, but he didn't seem bothered by it, he looked rather amused actually.

"Myth, sort of true, myth."

"What do you mean, 'sort of true'?" She eyed him, not sure what he meant.

He lifted up his hand and stared at a guady ring before flashing his hand towards her. "This lets me walk in the sunlight, me and Stefan both have one. Without it we'd burn in the sun."

"What about Alaric? He doesn't have one?" She watched as Damon broke out into laughter, enjoying the sound of it.

Once composed he said, "Alaric isn't a vampire.. but I'm curious though, do you really not remember anything?"

"It's hard to explain, like I remember my life... but it's like the people were smudged out of my memory. Almost as if I went threw my whole life alone."

Damon didn't even have to think about his response, his immediate answer was, "Sounds depressing."

"Tell me about it." Elena said while staring at the ceiling.

"That reminds me though, Alaric said you have a brother... J something-" A memory flickered across Elena's mind, it was of her and a younger teenage boy, they were laughing as they playfully shoved each other. She felt a warm sense of love and protection towards the boy, and she instantly knew who it was.

"_Jeremy_."

"Yeah, that was it. Wait... how do you know that?"

"Damon! We have to go get him!" She jumped out of the bed, clumsily shoving her legs into her borrowed pair of sweatpants.

"Woah hold on, he's fine Elena. He's staying at the high school with a small group of people." Damon said, eyeing her from his place in bed.

"So! I need to see him, no I have to see him!" She was basically shouting at him, growing increasingly more frustrated with the fact that he was still lying in bed.

"You will, Alaric's been meaning to bring him here actually."

"Great, what time are we leaving?" All she wanted to do was get in the car now and go get him.

"We? No, Elena. It's not safe for you." He said simply, shaking his head at her.

"What do you mean, I was out there half of the day yesterday!" She pointed out.

"Yeah, and look how well that worked out. You don't know the first thing about fighting a zombie."

She thought about her close encounter from yesterday and did her best not to cringe before saying, "Then teach me."

"What?" He said, his eyes wide. She could tell that obviously wasn't the response he was expecting.

She walked half way towards the door than stopped. "I can always go ask Stefan, or Alaric?"

He was fully dressed and at the door before she could even blink.

"Coming?" He asked. Elena rolled her eyes at him before following him out the door.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading!(:


End file.
